


Oaks in Erebor

by neleangela



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Erebor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neleangela/pseuds/neleangela
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Oaks in Erebor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KBBearen (KDRBear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDRBear/gifts).




End file.
